Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the fourth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on September 19, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 29, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Sir Chromalot vs The Alien vs GBH 2 vs ICU The Alien began by hitting ICU, tearing straight into its armour and knocking off several eyes. Then it hit GBH 2, flipping it over, but it was able to self-right, in 'flamboyant style' as Jonathan Pearce claimed. ICU was the next to charge at Team Joint Effort's machine, but it missed, but so did GBH 2, who had attempted to flip ICU. The Alien then attacked ICU and was flipped over by Sir Chromalot, but it was able to self right. GBH 2 then flipped ICU onto the pit release bumper, and The Alien knocked Sir Chromalot over, but they too were able to self-right. The four robots came together, and moved across the arena. Shunt came out of its CPZ and flipped ICU, but pulled it back down again. By this time, The Alien's weapon had stopped working, and The Alien could only attack with brute force. GBH 2 was flipped again by Sir Chromalot, but waited its moment to self-right, and did so, while Sir Chromalot flipped ICU onto its back, from where it couldn't self-right. While Refbot counted out ICU, GBH 2 flipped Sir Chromalot over and it appeared to have run out of CO2, not able to self-right until The Alien knocked it back into a suitable position. GBH 2 flipped Sir Chromalot again, where it was unable to self-right as it was too close to the arena wall, and Growler pitted ICU. Finally, GBH 2 drove The Alien onto the arena side wall and flipped it up. Cease was called and the three active robots ended the battle in the same CPZ, albeit Sir Chromalot could not self-right. Despite Sir Chromalot's perceived immobility at the end of the battle, the Judges felt it had done enough while active to earn a place in the second round, and The Alien also progressed on the basis of damage caused in the first half of the battle, eliminating GBH 2 by a narrow margin. Qualified: The Alien & Sir Chromalot S3 (7) vs Roobarb vs Shredder vs Armadrillo S3 attacked Shredder straight away, sending one of Shredder's disc flying straight out of the arena, while Roobarb lifted Armadrillo. Roobarb then attacked the seeded machine, but when S3 bumped into it with its body, Roobarb lost mobility moments later, while S3 struck Armadrillo. Sir Killalot pressured the immobile S3 in the CPZ while the remaining three robots fought on. Shredder activated the pit and came back into the melee by pushing S3 into the arena wall, and part of the wall was ripped up by S3's disc. Mr. Psycho came over and hit Roobarb with his hammer. S3 and Shredder clashed several more times, with Shredder carefully attacking the parts of S3's body where it could not be struck by the powerful disc, and Shredder pinned S3 in the CPZ, where S3 also broke another arena wall panel. Mr. Psycho then attacked S3 several times, bending its frame and briefly lifting it with the retracting hammer. Meanwhile, Armadrillo had appeared to have stopped in the middle of the arena, and Refbot began to count it out, nudging it in the process. Having been freed from its position on the arena floor, Armadrillo started moving again, but slower than before, while Refbot discontinued its count at the number 7. Sir Killalot spun Roobarb around in the centre of the arena, eventually dropping it in the pit. S3 finally escaped to the centre of the aren, and 'cease' was called. The Judges comfortably voted the controlled Shredder and the damaging S3 through over Armadrillo. Qualified: Shredder & S3 Round 2 S3 (7) vs Sir Chromalot S3 had had major gearbox trouble before the fight began after its clash with Mr Psycho in the previous round, but it eventually was mended. Sir Chromalot began by activating the pit release, before driving around the pit and waiting for S3. When S3 approached, it nearly drove into the pit, but just escaped. S3 then attacked Sir Chromalot and one hit from the disc threw Sir Chromalot over. S3 continued to attack Sir Chromalot, who self-righted and scurried to the other side of the pit, where a similar thing occurred. Then, S3 very nearly got Sir Chromalot in the pit, but they escaped. S3 threw Chromalot over again, and stopped moving after self-righting. Refbot then counted out Sir Chromalot. The house robots then came on the attack, and Sir Chromalot was then pitted by Dead Metal as time began to tick down. Winner: S3 The Alien vs Shredder Shredder entered the battle inverted to protect its discs from the spinning hammer of The Alien, which spun up its weapon in the opening moments of the battle. It crashed into the centre of Shredder, knocking it onto the flame pit, but after another contact, The Alien lost the use of its spinning hammer, and Shredder rammed into it. Shredder attacked with another ram, but drove up the wedge of The Alien, and was pushed back onto the flame pit. Driving over the steam vent, a gush of CO2 tore part of Shredder's wheel guard away. The Alien pushed Shredder onto another steam vent, but drove itself into a CPZ and was attacked by Shunt. Shredder attempted to capitalise, but drove up the wedge of The Alien, and was pushed back into the centre of the arena, and then back onto the flame pit, and the closed pit. The Alien separated in order to activate the pit, but was slammed into the wall by Shredder. This afforded The Alien the chance to use its wedge to push Shredder into an empty CPZ, trapping it using its own self-righting mechanism, but Shunt axed The Alien instead. The Alien escaped, and Shunt then buried its axe through Shredder, pushing it into the wall. Despite sustaining damage, Shredder did not give up, and chased The Alien onto the floor flipper, later pinning it over the steam vent which caused Shredder earlier damage. Shredder started to gain points in aggression and control, following the slowly moving The Alien around the arena and pushing it back into Shunt for an axe blow. While trying to hold The Alien in the CPZ, Shredder was also dented by Shunt, but The Alien could only narrowly escape the CPZ as it was attacked again by Shunt and slammed by Shredder just before 'cease' was called. After an extremely close battle, Shredder was declared the winner, to the disagreement of The Alien's team and some boos from the audience. Winner: Shredder Final S3 (7) vs Shredder The two robots started by coming together, before S3 threw Shredder part way across the arena. S3 attacked Shredder again, before the more typically-shaped machine shoved the seed into the arena wall. S3 came towards the side of Shredder and attacked it. The robots continued to clash in the centre of the arena and the spinning discs of Shredder became buckled as S3 attacked it time after time. One of the attacks threw Shredder over, and it finally stopped, as its bent weapon held its wheels off the arena floor. Refbot counted out Shredder, and S3 activated the pit. After Shredder was counted out, a nudge from Sir Killalot brought Shredder back to life, however, Sir Killalot quickly picked up Shredder over the flame pit, carried it, and fell forwards with the weight of Shredder twice before nearly driving into the pit. With the house robots unable to dispose of a fully mobile Shredder, Shredder's team drove their own robot into the pit, to save the house roboteers the effort. Heat Winner: S3 Trivia *This heat continued the tradition of Sir Chromalot being defeated in the second round of Heat D to the Heat winner. *Two of the three newcomers would reach their Heat Final in the New Blood Championship and lose to the champion and runner-up of said tournament. *The first battle was the only battle with more than two participants where each successfully self-righted at least once. *Although Jonathan Pearce always made a transition to the line-up for each heat of The Sixth Wars, this heat was the only one where the line-up was revealed directly before the first battle. *When introducing Shredder in its first round melee, Jonathan Pearce incorrectly claimed "This has beaten good robots like MouseTrap in the past." Not only did Shredder lose to MouseTrap, but at that point the machine and the team had yet to win a battle. Jonathan Pearce later corrected himself, mentioning how MouseTrap beat Shredder in Series 5 whilst commentating on the Round 2 match against The Alien, and the clip of Shredder driving into the pit was shown during Shredder's post-battle interview. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged